El nuevo capitán
by leo-jasper-ilove-vampires
Summary: Austin Moon es el nuevo capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Teniendo toda la fama y popularidad que cualquier chico desearía en Marino High, Austin es sometido a una prueba a la que no puede fallar: Tiene que jugar una broma pesada a la chica mas torpe de Marino High. ¿Quien sera esa chica? ONE-SHOT


**Hola quería dar por informado que a partir del próximo mes realizare una nueva dinámica: voy a empezar a hacer one shots por pedido. El total serán dos las peticiones realizadas. Esto sera para el mes de Noviembre. Las condiciones podrán encontrarlas en mi pagina de perfil. Estoy apenas armándola, sean pacientes. Gracias. Cualquier duda déjenme un mensaje privado.**

* * *

**_EL NUEVO CAPITÁN  
Por: leo-jasper-ilove-vampires_**

"¿Qué pasa, Austin Moon es demasiado gallina para éste reto?" Se mofó Dallas Montgomery en mi cara. Sonreí burlonamente, sabía que él estaba molestando a propósito. Dallas y yo éramos amigos y así solía ser nuestra amistad. Nunca tomábamos las cosas a pecho.

"Muy gracioso D. Sabes que podré completar el reto sea cual sea sin ningún problema" Dije mientras sacaba mis libros del casillero. Nos estábamos refiriendo al reto aún desconocido que tenía que realizar para el equipo de baloncesto esta tarde. En el equipo estaban Dallas, Elliot, Trent, Ethan y Dez. Todos éramos buenos amigos sin embargo siempre existía entre nosotros una pequeña rivalidad, especialmente ahora que Taylor me había elegido a mi para ser el nuevo capitán ya que en menos de una semana se iba a la universidad. Pero antes de que eso sucediera se tenia que cumplir la tradición del reto.

"¿Y qué tal estuvo tu cita con la porrista?" preguntó Dallas acomodando la mochila sobre su espalda.

"Isabel es demasiado celosa, no creo que las cosas vayan a funcionar" Ella no podía soportar que las otras porrista siempre estuvieran coqueteando conmigo. Y aunque había salido ya con un par de ellas, ninguna de mis relaciones duraba más de dos semanas.

Antes de que Dallas pudiera hacer un comentario de vuelta, llegó Dez con un balón girando sobre su dedo índice. Ambos lo miramos divertidos. A Dez le gustaba alardear un poco de sus habilidades por los pasillos, sobre todo ahora que una linda pelirroja parecía tener interés en él.

"Hola chicos" Saludo Dez con una sonrisa.

"¡Que hay Dez!" contestamos Dallas y yo al unísono.

"¿Han visto a Katty por aquí?" preguntó Dez mirando en todos lados.

"No lo creo, porque tampoco he visto a su primo" dijo Dallas. Ethan era primo de Katty y siempre llegaban juntos.

"Mirww awhí vienen" Señaló Dallas con la boca llena de papas fritas hacia la puerta principal del instituto. Ethan y Katty se dirigían hacia nosotros.

"¡Hola chicos!" Dijo Ethan. Observo a Dallas comiendo con desesperación. "Si sigues comiendo esa basura por las mañanas, serás incapaz de poner atención en clases"

"Relajate Ethan, seguro que después tu coeficiente intelectual se nos contagiara a todos" dije dando le una palmada en la espalda. Dez se hecho a reír junto con Dallas quien casi se atraganta. Y también yo reí al ver la cara de Dallas. Eventualmente Ethan también se unió a la risa por la cara sucia de Dallas.

"No tienes remedio Moon" protesto Ethan.

De pronto paso una pelirroja "Hola Dez" Dijo guiñando un ojo en su dirección, paso de largo y le lanzó un beso en el aire a él antes de entrar a su salón de clases.

"Vaya Dez, Katty está loca por ti" comenté casualmente.

"Yo diría que esta loca _y ya_" Espetó Ethan. "Está mañana paso dos horas en el baño y casi no llegamos a la escuela a tiempo". Desde que la mamá de Ethan se divorcio vivían en casa de su tía, madre de Katty. "Como sea, Austin esta mañana vi a Taylor y fijo la práctica de hoy para después del cuarto periodo," Me informó Ethan. Y continuó "¿A propósito alguien sabe donde esta Elliot? Taylor me pregunto por él"

"La ultima vez que lo vi estaba por el casillero de Dawson, ya saben, la niña esa demasiado baja para su edad y de unos ojos grandes " Soltó Dez. Todos miramos a Dez con caras raras.

"¿Qué?" preguntó él.

"Dez, ya sabemos quien es Ally, es mi amiga y compositora, ¿recuerdas?" dije con desaprobación. Estar enamorado lo ponía en un estado descuidado peor que el usual. Dez viró los ojos y alzó las manos al aire como lo hacia tipicamente "¡Oh claro que si! ¡Cómo lo olvide! Lo siento Ally, aunque no me escuches"

Y aunque todos rieron de lo raro que era Dez yo me quede preocupado. A Elliot le gustaba molestar a los chicos más débiles del instituto y aunque nunca iba demasiado lejos, cuando empezó molestar a Ally mi paciencia había estallado.

"Será mejor que vayas a revisar, Austin" Recomendó Dallas sabiendo mi preocupación. "Sólo no le hagas pleito, sabes que está molesto porque no tuvo el puesto de capitán" Me aviso Ethan mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que me encontraba. Camine entre la gente hasta que por fin pude divisar a lo lejos el casillero de Ally.

Elliot que resaltaba en la multitud por su chaqueta del equipo de baloncesto, se erguía sobre ella de manera que parecía intimidarla. Me ardió la sangre de coraje. La puerta del casillero estaba abierta como por descuido y Ally aferraba a su pecho el libro de matemáticas.

"¡Hey Elliot! Molestando otra vez" Grité sin hacerme esperar más tiempo. Elliot volteó a verme y una sonrisa burlona atravesó su cara.

"¿Qué? pff no, por supuesto que no" mintió Elliot. Y se alejo lo suficiente de Ally para poder ponerme entre los dos y guiar a Ally detrás de mí espalda. "Mejor vete a clases Elliot, he oído que Taylor quiere hablar contigo" Dije recordando las palabras de Ethan. No quería empezar una pelea en medio del pasillo.

Elliot dio una ultima mirada en dirección a Ally antes de alejarse.

"¿Estás bien?" dije una vez que estuvimos a solas.

"Si Austin, gracias. Elliot es un pesado ya lo sabes" Dijo tímidamente mientras agachaba la cabeza y miraba hacia sus zapatos.

"Ally, sabes que yo siempre te cuido." la tomé de la barbilla y ella se ruborizó.

"Gracias de nuevo" y me dio un beso en la mejilla, luego yo empecé a sonrojarme. "Creo que tendremos que conseguirte un casillero cerca del mío" dije y después caminamos de la mano hacia el salón de clases.

* * *

Después del cuarto periodo me encontraba en mi casillero guardando los libros. Me encontraría con los chicos en la cancha dentro del gimnasio de Marino High.

Cuando llegue vi que el resto de ellos ya se encontraban ahí. Ethan, Dez y Dallas intercambiaban miradas entre Elliot y yo. Elliot tenía una sonrisa como si supiera algo que nosotros no pero al instante sospeche que no se trataba de algo bueno.

"De acuerdo, estás listo Moon" Dijo Taylor llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Todos nos reunimos en medio de la cancha.

"Sabes que la tradición se ha mantenido gracias a los buenos capitanes que han regido al equipo de los manatíes" Continuó "Estamos consientes de que eres el chico correcto pero antes debes realizar el reto que va a poner a nuest-"

Elliot irrumpió la larga cátedra de Taylor. "¡Lo que tienes que hacer es jugar la broma de su vida a la ingenua de Dawson!"

"¿¡Qué!?" Grité. Taylor estalló en carcajadas junto con Elliot y los otros miembros del equipo.

"El Marino High no debería aceptar esa semejante clase de personas. Ally Dawson sólo es un impedimento para que seas el Alfa de este equipo. Te vuelve débil y sobre-protector. Y si quieres ser el capitán deberás dejarle claro con este reto que no quieres más su amistad" Soltó Taylor.

"Ally es mi mejor amiga, no puedo hacer eso." protesté con ira.

"Es el equipo o ella Moon, decide correctamente" Bramo Elliot con la cara roja del coraje.

"Puedes quedarte con el estúpido puesto de capitán Elliot si eso es lo que quieres, pero no voy a permitir que vuelvas a acercarte a Ally"

Elliot enfadado se lanzó contra mi pero lo esquive, era mas listo que él. No iba a empezar una pelea por su culpa. Dez y Ethan tomaron a Elliot por los hombros para paralizarlo.

"Lo siento Taylor pero no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Puedes darle el puesto a Elliot, yo me largo." Me encaminé a la salida pero Taylor me detuvo.

"¡Moon espera!. Haz cumplido tu reto." Todos en la cancha se quedaron en silencio incluso Elliot quien había estado gritando para que lo soltasen.

Me detuve "¿¡En serio!? Gracias Taylor" Corrí a darle un abrazo, era mucho más grande y ancho que ninguno de nosotros lo que le confería un aspecto peligroso pero sabía que no podía ser capaz de hacer algo así . Tenia un buen corazón.

"¡No es justo!" gritó Elliot. "¡Yo merezco ser el capitán!"

"Claro que no, Austin con su lealtad a su mejor amiga demostró que tiene las agallas para nunca abandonar a su equipo"

"Gracias chicos, pero tengo que hacer algo" dije antes de salir corriendo hacia el salón de clases de Ally. Abrí la puerta sin tocar y fui directo a ella para besarla frente a todos. El reto me había hecho darme cuenta de lo que era importante para mi y sin duda alguna, nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño a Ally. Yo estaría siempre con ella porque me había dado cuenta de que la amaba.

"¡A-Austin Monica Moon! ¿¡Que haces!?" preguntó Ally sonrojada mientras caminábamos fuera del salón de clases. Todos ahí adentro había roto en gritos de emoción y chiflidos. Incluso hubo quien grito /¡Ya era hora!/

"Ally Dawson ¿quieres ser mi novia?" Le pregunte cuando estuvimos lejos del bullicio

"¡Sí!" gritó y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para besarme una vez más.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
